Chase's Nightmares!
by shanzlol
Summary: got the idea for this fanfic from this song: Staying up. by the neighbourhood. well from the chorus really. This fanfic is about Chase's nightmares from the age of 4 up to when he's 15 and how his family help him.
1. Chapter 1(AN)

yay another fanfiction on the go! got the idea for this fanfic from this song: Staying up by the neighbourhood. well from the chorus really (Recommend you listen to the chorus or the whole song your choice).

This fanfic is about Chase's nightmares from the age of 4 up to when he's 15 and how his family help him.

Brotherly love/bonding

sisterly love

motherly love

and

fatherly love/bonding.

Please enjoy I will be updating every 2 days for this fanfic because I have got 2 others on the go!

please feel free to review, favourite, follow and pm.

PS maybe you can give me some ideas on what the nightmares he would have and at what age

ENJOY!


	2. Chapter 2(age 4 dont take my bionics)

yay enjoy (I don't know what to say) ps the nightmares are in _italics! _sorry if some of the nightmares are mean

* * *

Age 4. Don't take away my bionics:

_Chase you don't deserve bionics_

_Please mister Davenpowt don't take tem away_

_ chase you are a disappointment _

_im sowy _

_im going to take away your bionics and put you in the trash._

_no please down't (chase crying)_

_(Mr davenport throw Chase in a trash can!)_

It was about 3:30am and a four year old Chase woke sobbing in his pod in the lab. He pushed open his pod door and ran to a corner and cried.

Mr Davenport came down in the lift with a cup of coffee in his hand. As soon as he stepped out of the lift he heard crying. He looked round the lab and spotted Chase curled up in a corner. He walked over to him and sat down next to him. Chase lifted his head and leapt on Mr Davenport and looked into his eyes.

"Chase what's up buddy?" He asked

"I...had a nightmare that you took away my bionics and put me in a twash can"

"I will never do that to you. NEVER. Now go back to sleep."

Mr Davenport carried Chase to his pod and Chase fell asleep. Mr Davenport smiled and went upstairs.

* * *

hope you enjoyed it!


	3. Chapter 3(age 5 monster in dream and lab

PLEASE ENJOY

* * *

age 5

monster in the lab...[oh ye chase thinks there's monster in the lab.

_(loud growling sound)_

_what was that..., mister Davenpowt was that you_

_Grrrrrr_

_Mister Davenpowt please...help_

_GARRRG! [AN: don't ask about garrrg I gave up on monster sounds]_

_(Chase starts crying)_

_M...Mister DAVENPOWT [another AN: Davenpowt is cuter!]_

_ARRRG!_

_WAAA HELP!_

Chase woke up and was shaking like a leaf. He stepped out of his pod. The lab was pitch black but Chase knew where everything was in the lab. You could say he knew the lab inside out! He put his hands out in front of him just in case. He took little steps. He bumped into something and fell backwards. He knew straight away that the something was not supposed to be there. He looked up at the thing he bumped into...

The thing moved. Chase gasped and got up from the floor and took a step back. The thing bent over to pick him up.

"Please don't hurt me" Chase whimpered.

"Why would I hurt you, Chase" The thing said softly, picking Chase up and holding him.

"Mister...Davenpowt?!"Chase whispered.

"Ye Chase it's me and why would you think I would hurt you?!"

"It's a long kind of storwy"

"Ok, lets go upstairs and you can tell me everything, ye!?"

Chase nodded and snuggled into Mr Davenport.

* * *

cute!

IMPORTANT!: I kneed ideas for nightmares so give me any ideas PLEASE THANKS


	4. Chapter 4(age 6 endless white room)

yay got ideas from people thanks! now I got about 3 ideas but still need some more keep 'em coming! ps chase has stopped calling mr davenport mister Davenpowt! and maybe I will make him call him dad?!

* * *

age 6

endless white room.

_(chase, bree, adam and mr davenport in the lab talking)_

_bree: adam lift something_

_adam: ok_

_Donald: no you don't not the chair im sitting on_

_(Adam disappeared into of thin air)_

_chase: where adam goo_

_(bree disappeared out of the blue)_

_chase: bree. bree_

_(parts of the lab start to disappear)_

_chase: mr davenport what is happening_

_(mr davenport vanishes)_

_(most of the lab had gone)_

_mr davenport, bree, adam where are you!_

_(lab gone all that's left is a endless white room)_

_please where is everyone, everything!_

_(Chase starts running and never stops)_

Chase fell out of his new capsule. He got up and looked around to see in everything was still there. He looked at his brother and sister who were sleeping. He ran to the lift door and jumped to the button to open the lift. He got in and the lift zoomed up and opened in the kitchen.

"Mr Davenport" Chase whispered.

Chase knew where his room was so he ran over to it and he knocked on the door.

"What the..." Chase heard Mr Davenport say.

Chase sighed. Nothing had vanished. Mr Davenport opened the door and Chase hugged him...we his legs.

Mr Davenport looked down and picked Chase up.

"Why hello Chase what brings you here at 11:30 in the night"

"I had a dream that everything went white and disappeared even you"

Mr Davenport chuckled "That will never happen"

"Promise"

"Ye now lets get you back to your capsule"

Mr Davenport carried Chase down to the lab.

* * *

yes another one in the can. next one hopefully tomorrow BYE.


	5. Chapter 5(Test dummies)

oh ye chapter 7 I have lots of ideas and chapter 8 will be up today as well because chapter 9 is a big one which will be out tomorrow!

* * *

age 7

test dummies.

_Donald: come on Chase hit the dummies_

_Chase: Im trying Mr Davenport_

_(Chase doing martial arts{high kicks})_

_Adam: HARDER_

_Chase: I am TRYING!_

_Bree: (playing on the computer)_

_Adam: Chase come on your rubbish_

_(Everyone laughing at him)_

_(Chase crying)_

Chase woke from his nap. He didn't sleep very well last night.

"Chase lets see what your mad of then." Mr Davenport said excitedly.

"What do you mean" He replied rubbing his eyes.

"It's your turn on the test dummies"

"NO" Chase shouted

"Why not. What's wrong"

"You will think im rubbish"

"Why would you think that"

"I had a dream well nightmare that you thought I was useless"

"I don't think that at all, Chase"

"Really? Truly"

"Ye now show me what your made of"

* * *

Oh ye the next chapter up straight after this.


	6. Chapter 6(Never forget me)

sorry on the last chapter I meant to say chapter 5 sorry now this is chapter 6 sorry both chapters are short!

* * *

age 8

never forget me

_chase: hey _

_(everyone ignoring him and talking)_

_Chase: Hello anyone! Im still here._

_Donald: Oh hey _

_Chase: good_

_Donald: It's lunch time._

_Adam: what about Chase_

_Donald: who is chase_

_Adam: I have know idea!_

_Chase: WHAT please im Chase im right here!_

_(everybody walks away leaving Chase)_

_Chase: No don't leave please...remember_

Chase's eyes snapped open with tears in his eyes. He got out of his capsule and for once went to his brother for help. He knocked on his capsule door.

"Hu what" Adam muttered.

Adam opened the door and asked Chase " What's wrong little bro"

"I had a nightmare that you forgot about me and Mr Davenport did too!"

"I will NEVER forget you"

"But what about Mr Davenport"

"Let's go and ask him. He would be up having his early morning coffee"

"More like extremely early morning coffee (aka 4:30am)" Chase added.

Adam grabbed Chase's hand and dragged him to the lift.

Once the door opened upstairs they headed to the kitchen.

"Mr Davenport!" Adam said confidently.

Mr Davenport swung round and saw his to sons standing there.

"Hey you two what's wrong" Mr Davenport said not angry.

"Chase want's to ask you something" Adam pushed Chase forward and Mr Davenport came over and crouched down to Chase's level.

"Um..." Chase started

"Come on you can tell me anything"

"Will you ever forget me?"

"NO not you or Adam or Bree. Especially not you!"

"Ok" Adam and Chase said in unison.

Mr Davenport picked them both up and carried them back down to the lab and put them in their capsules to sleep!

* * *

ok tomorrow the big one chapter 7 age 9! got an idea for this one from a guest I think...anyway it's a big one I have to say(I hope)

STAY TUNED


	7. Chapter 7(kidnap and killed)

omg here it is the awesome chapter you've been waiting for

* * *

_age: 9_

_Kidnap and killed_

_Donald: Goodnight you three_

_Adam, Bree, Chase: NIGHT_

_(Donald leaves the lab and goes to bed)_

_12:45 am_

_(stranger enters the lab the kids wake up)_

_stranger: Why hello there _

_Adam: who are you_

_stranger: oh im an old friend of Donald and I have come to get one of you _

_(AN the stranger is not Douglas OK)_

_Bree: __What__ do you mean take on of us_

_stranger: I mean I want one of you!_

_(he gabs Chase)_

_Chase: let me go_

_(Adam runs upstairs to get davenport)_

_Bree: Put my brother down_

_upstairs_

_(adam banging on Donald's bedroom door)_

_Adam: Help mr davenport_

_Donald: what is it (opens door)_

_Adam some stranger is in the lab and he is taking Chase_

_Donald: WHAT (rushes down to the lab adam right behind him)_

_Bree: Mr davenport_

_Donald: Bree where's Chase and the stranger_

_Bree: he took chase away and he said to a warehouse somewhere._

_(Donald tracking chase on chip GPS)_

_Donald: Go back to sleep I will get Chase back._

_(runs to the warehouse)_

_(gets there finds Chase dead)_

_Donald: CHASE NOOOOOOOO_

Chase woke up crying and to someone gently shaking him. He looked up to see Mr Davenport.

"Mr Davenport!" He tried to say still crying.

"Come here."

Mr Davenport opened his arms and Chase fell into them. Mr Davenport carried him upstairs and placed him on his bed.

"What's wrong" He asked the crying 9 year old.

"I had a nightmare that some stranger came into the lab, kidnaped me and took me to a warehouse and when you got there it was to late" Chase explained.

Mr Davenport had tears in his eyes.

"How can Chase think that" He thought

Chase cried even more when he saw Mr Davenport crying.

"Chase, I will protect you till the day I die. I will never let anyone kidnap you"

"Ok"

"Good now lets put you back to bed"

Chase had fallen asleep.

"Fine you can sleep here"

* * *

YAY love it! oh just for this chapter I might do a sequel. Chase gets kidnaped! And chase remembers Donald's promise! look out for it!


	8. Chapter 8(am i too smart)

hey people chase has hit double digits so...

* * *

age 10!

Am I to smart?

_Donald: Chase what is 99 multiplied by 1000 divided by 5.489?_

_Chase: 18036.072! (An used a calculator im not THAT smart)_

_Donald: WOW even I couldn't figure that out. You know what you should take over Davenport industries!_

_Chase: what no_

_Donald: im retiring you are much to smart! You should be Mr Davenport!_

_(Donald runs out of the lab crying)_

_Chase: Mr Davenport please im only 10!_

_(Donald returns with suitcases)_

_Donald: Adam, Bree let's go and leave 'Mr Davenport'_

_(Donald, Bree and Adam leave)_

_Chase: PLEASE I can't do this! (Chase crying)_

_(FBI agent enters) _

_Chase: What, who are you._

_FBI agent: You have been blown im arresting you_

_Chase: Im not Mr Davenport_

_(FBI agent drags Chase out)_


	9. Chapter 9(AN sorry please read)

I HAVE GOT WRITERS BLOCK! NOOOOOOOO chapter 8 age 10 is half complete because of this I will try and get the rest up soon

IM SO SORRY IF CHAPTER 8 IS NOW A CLIFFHANGER! IT TOTALY IS IT ONLY DOES THE NIGHTMARE SORRY GOR ANY INCONFINEANCE


	10. Chapter 10(age 10 part 2)

sorry for this my computer is being an idiot and I had writers block but it's gone fast so Chapter 8 part 2 (continued). wasn't really writers block I don't think I AM SO CONFUSED! got a bit stressed out when only half the fanfic came out!

* * *

Chase woke up and thought why would he dream that. He walked upstairs and sat on the sofa. He thought about the dream. He got up and started pacing back and forth. Suddenly he stopped

"What if Mr Davenport will make me take over. What if he will leave. What if the FBI does come!" Chase said out loud.

At that he ran down to the lab and went on Mr Davenport's electronic tablet. He clicked on the file that said 'CHASE'.

"Chase, what are you doing" Bree asked.

Chase swung around on the chair.

"Nothing!" He answered quickly.

Then Chase had a light bulb moment: What if he ran away then Mr Davenport couldn't make him take over.

"Earth to Chase" Bree called.

Chase snapped out of his light bulb moment.

"Bree go back to sleep"

"Only if you go back to sleep too"

At that Bree and Chase got in their capsules. Bree fell asleep. Chase got out of his capsule and ran upstairs. He opened the front door and ran out but what he didn't know Bree was watching. She super sped after him. She got in front of him and Chase bumped into her.

"BREE"

"What, where are you going!"

Chase started to sob.

"Chase?" Bree whispered.

Bree grabbed Chase's arm and super sped them home.

Both of them sat down on the sofa with Chase still sobbing.

"Im going to get Davenport stay here" Bree mentioned.

She walked to Mr Davenport's room and she opened the door. It was now about 4:10. Chase had been up half the night by now.

Mr Davenport had just finished changing. He turned around and fell back onto the bed when he saw Bree.

"Bree knock first." He said sternly.

"Sorry but something's up with Chase. He is in the living room and im going back to bed"

Mr Davenport got up and headed to the living room and bree went back to the lab.

Chase was hiding under a blanket scared he was im trouble. Mr Davenport sat down next to him.

"Chase are you there"

"No"

Mr Davenport pulled the blanket of and found Chase (still) crying.

Chase told him everything and Mr Davenport told him that will not happen.

Chase fell asleep on Mr Davenport and Mr Davenport was asleep to

* * *

yay sorry for any inconvenience again!


	11. Chapter 11(age 11 drowning)

this is the most crap nightmare ever! well I think it is and im sorry if it is. I gave up but the ones after this are quite good hopefully! and so sorry its short I am really busy.

* * *

age 11

drowning

_(Chase walking along the side of the lake)_

_Chase: What a nice day_

_(slips and falls into the lake)_

_Chase: HELP someone save me I don't want to...die..._

_(Cant stay a float any longer)_

_Chase: please..._

_(Chase drowned)_

Chase was thrashing around in his capsule. Adam woke up and saw this. He ran to his brothers side. He whispered to Chase "It's ok bro im here"

Chase stopped thrashing around and he calmed down. Adam went back to his capsule and fell asleep. Chase opened one eye and smiled that Adam came to help him. He was happy and fell back to sleep with a smile on his face.

* * *

(:


	12. Chapter 12(age 12 All my fault)

hey hi fanfic people...

* * *

age 12

All my fault

_Donald: ok you three martial arts training. Adam show me what you got._

_Adam: OK_

_(Adam karate chops a block of wood)_

_Donald: good. Bree your turn_

_(Bree punches a punch bag with super speed)_

_Donald: Nicely done_

_Bree: Thanks_

_Donald: Chase go!_

_(Chase does karate kicks. Accidentally kicked Donald in the stomach.)_

_Donald: AWWWCH that kills_

_Chase: Im sorry_

_(Chase approaches Donald)_

_Donald: Get away from ME_

_(Donald runs out of the lab) _

* * *

"WAKE UP YOU THREE" Mr Davenport shouted. That is how he woke the kids up in the morning.

Three sleepy kids stepped out of their capsules.

"Time for morning training. Chase your up first. Attack me" Mr Davenport urged.

Chase had a flash back of the dream he just had.

"Um no thanks. I don't feel like it" Chase mumbled. He waked back to his capsule and sat in front of it.

Mr Davenport came over and sat next to him. Adam and Bree went on the computer.

"Are you feeling ok Chase?" Mr Davenport asked.

"I just don't feel like training today"

"There is something wrong I know"

"I don't want to hurt you."

"Where did you get the idea that you will or can hurt me"

"A dream I had"

"Not all dreams come true especially dreams like that"

"Ok"

"Now attack me"

"Fine"

They all went back to training.

* * *

how was it? very good, good, ok, rubbish?


	13. Chapter 13(age 13 trapped in flames)

yay chase is finally a teen! ps im trying to finish this fanfic today so I can start my awesome one that is like a follow on from nightmare age 9

* * *

age 13

trapped in flames

_(Chase sitting in the lab when he sees sparks coming from an invention)_

_Chase: What the hec_

_(Approaches the invention. Then the invention burst into flames)_

_Chase: MR DAVENPORT! HELP FIRE_

_(Adam and Bree Run in)_

_Adam: Chase what's happening_

_Chase: Fire! where davenport_

_(Fire spreads across the room trapping the kids on one side of the lab {The capsule side})_

_Bree: Davenport's out._

_Chase: We are doomed!_

_(Davenport enters front door)_

_Chase: I think he just came home shout!_

_Adam Bree Chase: HELP MR DAVENPORT FIRE!_

_(Davenport hears them and legs it to the lab comes through the lift)_

_Donald: KIDS_

_Adam: HELP_

_(fire covers most of the room)_

_(kids starting to cough Chase especially)_

_Bree: PLEASE HELP US_

_(Smoke fills the room and Donald cant see the kids)_

_Adam: MR DAVENPORT WE CANT SEE YOU WHERE ARE YOU HELP_

_(Chase collapses)_

_Bree: Chase! MR DAVENPORT THERES TO MUCH SMOKE_

_(Donald manages to get water and putts the fire out. Runs to the kids finds them around chase with tears in their eyes)_

_Donald: Chase?_

_Adam: There was to much smoke and..._

_(Everyone cries over Chase)_

Chase woke up screaming. Mr Davenport ran to his side.

"Chase it's ok what happened. Did you have a nightmare" He asked in concerned

"Ye I did that the lab went on fire and I...I.. died."

"What omg come here"

Chase fell into his arms. Mr Davenport carried him out of the lab thinking "What a horrible nightmare for him to have"

* * *

sweeeeeeeeeeeeet but ye what a horrible nightmare! so far my fave nightmare


	14. Chapter 14(age 14 spike forever)

hi people! spike is in this and the start of the chapters is what happened earlier in the day and them the nightmare.

* * *

age 14

spike forever

Mr Davenport had just put the children to bed. Today was madness. Spike had came out and trashed the lab. He started to clean the lab while Chase had a nightmare...

_(Chase has been spike for about half an hour)_

_Spike: HEY I STILL NEED A NEW POGO STICK SO WHO WILL LEND ME A SPINE!_

_Adam: Please not mine_

_Bree: OR mine_

_Donald: Spike calm down please_

_spike: I AM CALM !_

_Donald: please I think there might be something wrong let me scan your chip_

_spike: NEVER_

_(Donald quickly scans his chip)_

_spike: HEY WHAT DID I JUST SAY!_

_Donald: BIG problem your going to be spike forever and ever...ever...ever..._

Chase woke up and Mr Davenport was still cleaning up the lab. Chase got out of the capsule and ran to him.

"Mr Davenport"

"Chase go back to bed"

"I don't want spike"

"What"

"What if I stay as spike for ever"

"I don't think that will happen"

"Really"

"Ye now got back to bed"

Chase went back to bed

* * *

one more chapter to go YAY!


	15. Chapter 15(age 15 electrocution)

last chapter! enjoy Leo and Tasha are in the family now but are not in the fanfic

* * *

Adam, Bree and Chase came back from a mission.

"Good work now bed time night" Mr Davenport said.

Everyone went to bed.

_(Adam, Chase and Bree on a mission)_

_Chase: we are almost done. Adam open that control panel._

_(Adam opens the panel. Chase starts rewiring) _

_Bree: Hurry up Chase!_

_Chase: ok im almost done_

_(Chase gets electrocuted)_

_Adam, Bree: CHASE!_

_(Run over to him. Chase is lifeless)_

_Adam, Bree: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO_

_(Adam picks chase up and gets bree to super speed them home)_

_(Mr Davenport waiting for them)_

_Donald: Hey how AAAAAAA WHAT HAPPEND!_

_Bree: He got electrocuted._

_Donald: NOOOOOOOOOO THIS IS MY FAULT!_

Chase woke up and yawned. A single tear escaped his eye. He felt really cold so he went upstairs and sat on the sofa. He started to think about the mission he went on today. He could have been electrocuted on that mission. Now he felt scared going on missions. He went back to the lab and went to bed.

The morning came and another mission came up.

"Ok you three mission lets go" Mr Davenport said.

Adam and Bree ran out to the transport but Chase didn't move.

"Chase come on" Mr Davenport shouted

"No Im sorry I cant"

"What why"

"Yesterday on the mission I almost got electrocuted so im scared on going..."

"Chase its ok to be scared and I will help you get over your fear so will your sister and brothers!"

"Ok"

"Now come on"

Chase ran after the others with Mr Davenport

* * *

yay thanks for reading!


End file.
